


"Like Real People Do"

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [21]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, post-season three finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Seven months after the bridge.Eve and Villanelle have been living apart in different countries trying to tie up loose ends for Carolyn who is also busy directing another group of individuals to dismantle and destroy the Twelve. Thankfully, Eve and Villanelle were able to spend one (very satisfying) night together before having to separate with that night symbolizing the beginning of their intertwined futures. Since they separated, they have been communicating through video chat, WhatsApp, and snail mail. Unsurprisingly, Villanelle is a generous and skilled communicator, sometimes sending Eve messages in code and enjoying the intensity Eve uses to decipher them.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	"Like Real People Do"

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was based on a prompt from the writing group I'm in. This specific piece was already included in the group post but I might continue this (if there's interest) so I'm posting here.
> 
> Titled after Hozier track of same name: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms
> 
> I've been really busy and tired lately so I apologize for not updating any of the other fics.

"I don't understand this one," Eve says one very early Saturday morning as rain splatters against the window of her London flat and she downs another cup of coffee in between bites of a piece of toast.

"Which?," a sleepy-looking Villanelle asks from a nondescript room in Brussels, glancing at the letter of hers that Eve is holding up to her laptop camera.

"Eveee," Villanelle grumbles, dragging out the last e.

"What?"

"You're holding the paper too close to the screen. Pull it back."

"Oh, okay. Better?," Eve asks, her brow furrowed, making Villanelle smile.

"Much."

Eve follows Villanelle's gaze and looks down, noticing her cleavage. 

"I like it when you flash me so early in the morning. Are you in the mood for some morning sex?"

Eve's entire face flushes and she hurriedly sets down the cup, a smile forming on her face. "Your eyes can barely stay open, V. I don't even think you could muster up the strength for any type of sex right now."

"Is that a challenge?"

Villanelle's eyes sparkle dangerously and she pulls her phone closer to her body, making sure the camera catches her naked torso beneath a very thin sheet.

Eve gulps and grabs her reusable water bottle.

"Are you feeling hot all of a sudden?," Villanelle teases, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Actually, yes. I should probably shower, you know, before my coworkers make me think I smell again."

"Maybe their noses are broken. But yes, you should shower. Leave your camera on."

Eve laughs and pretends to swat Villanelle's shoulder through the screen. "We have done many things, but we are not going to stoop to that level of pathetic-ness." 

"What? Why is that pathetic? I have not seen you showering since...since many months ago. See, it's been so long, I cannot even remember the exact date and I remember everything," Villanelle pouts.

Eve smiles softly, knowing Villanelle does know the date since it was the morning after the bridge incident and the two enjoyed morning after shower sex in the bathroom of Eve's flat. The memory floods Eve's mind and her chest constricts with the intense sense of longing for the woman staring back at her through her screen.

"Hey, I need to go or I'll be late."

"Call me when you're on the way to work? I can stay in your pocket all day and listen to you boss your colleagues around. I like it when you're bossy."

"Really? You'd want to do that?"

"Yes, because it's the weekend and you deserve a day off. But you have to work. I don't have to do anything today. I can just listen to you."

Eve nods and mumbles "I'll call you then," before stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower. She hits the tiled wall with closed fists as tears run down her face. The intensity of Villanelle's emotions frightens her but she understands them because she feels similarly. Even now, a few seconds after seeing Villanelle's face onscreen, she wonders what Villanelle is doing. Wonders if she has fallen back asleep, wonders if she is staring at the ceiling and thinking of her. Wonders if she is touching herself and thinking of her. 

"I never felt this much when I was with Niko," Eve says aloud, scrubbing her body with a bar of Karma soap from LUSH. "Niko was never attentive like Villanelle is. I mentioned that I liked LUSH to her on a phone call last week and then she sends me a box of their products three days later. Who does that??," Eve exclaims, looking down at the soap.

Sighing, she sets the soap down and rinses her body off before grabbing the LUSH Dirty shampoo bar and applying it to her scalp. 

Five minutes later, after rinsing out her hair, Eve steps out of the shower and dries off. After moisturizing her skin, blowdrying her hair, and getting changed, she grabs her coat, purse, and phone and walks down to the bus stop. While waiting, she pulls out her phone and laughs when she reads Villanelle's text messages.

Villanelle: Picturing you in the shower right now. Wish I was there. *sad face*

Villanelle: Since I know you are missing me as well, here is a photo to keep you going *photo of Villanelle sticking out her tongue*

Villanelle: Remember what happened when we were on a bus together? *smiley face with tongue out emoji*

Villanelle: You should be done by now. Unless you are thinking of me in the shower...and if that is the case, video ON!!! *angry face emoji* J/K. I would not force you to do that. Forcing anybody to do anything is disgusting *vomit face emoji*

Eve steps onto the bus and flashes her travel card before walking up to the empty upper deck and taking the seat in the back righthand corner.

"You are ridiculous," Eve says the second Villanelle answers the phone.

"You like me."

"I do."

"You looooove me."

"Humph."

"You can say it, you know. You've already said it in your letters back to me and a few times when we have been video talking to each other and you have fallen asleep."

Eve grins at Villanelle's "video talking" term before responding, "Maybe I do."

"You masturbate to me."

"Oh my god..." Eve laughs out loud and blushes, picturing Villanelle's face and the smirk growing larger with each passing second.

"You can admit it, Eve. Everyone does it."

"I can't right now," Eve whispers, covering the phone with one hand.

"Because you are on the bus? You've done worse on the bus. Like head-butt me. Although I liked that. It was very sexy. So rough..."

Eve groans and crosses her legs, trying not to think of her feelings of arousal. 

"I'm sorry, not a good time, hm?"

"No, not right now."

"Are you okay?"

Villanelle pauses, giving Eve some time to respond.

"I wish you were here?"

"Me too. One more month to go."

"Yeah...it will go by quickly."

"Yes."

"I'm at work now. So...you just want to stay on the phone the whole day???"

"Yes?"

"You sure you won't get bored or anything?"

"Eve, I can do what I usually do and still listen to you."

"Okay, okay. Just checking. I'm putting you into the pocket of my trousers now, okay?"

"Is that a glock in your pocket?," Villanelle remarks, causing Eve to laugh with a quote from a movie commercial that popped up when they were watching television together via video chat two weeks ago.

"No, two," Eve replies, stepping off the bus and walking towards the front door of Bitter Pill. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay. Have a fun day."

"You too."

Eve slides the phone into her pocket and steps into the office, a smile on her face.

"Someone looks like they've just had a morning shag," Bear says, grinning at Eve's expression.

Jamie steps out of his office and raises his eyebrows, glancing towards Eve. "You don't usually look this chipper. Someone throw a million pounds into your morning coffee?"

"Can't I just be happy?"

"No," both Jamie and Bear reply simultaneously.

Eve can hear Villanelle's incredulous laughter and reaches into her pocket to turn down the volume on her phone.

"Are you recording us or something?," Jamie asks, a confused expression gracing his face.

"What? No! Nothing like that. Must be some static somewhere or something..."

"Yeah, sure," Bear replies, giving Eve a quizzical look and grabbing a handful of Fangtastics from the bag on his desk. "Want one?," he asks, waving it towards Eve.

"Uh, no. I'm just going to get some coffee."

"Get your coffee and then we'll have a team meeting to discuss what we need to get done today," Jamie announces before stepping back into his office to gather up some papers.

Eve pours herself a cup of coffee and pulls out her phone. Villanelle is still connected and has sent her a few text messages.

Villanelle: I want to see your face now if Bear thinks you've just had a shag...did our phone call give you that face? You're making me feel very special, Eve.

Villanelle: You can tell them I'm hanging out on the phone. They already think we are strange. I told Bear I pickle penises the last time I saw him.

Eve: You told him that?!?! 

Villanelle: Yes. How's your coffee? I bet my one tastes much better.

Eve: Bland. Yes, it does.

"Eve, are you alright?," Bear asks, snapping Eve out of her text messaging exchange.

"Uh, yes?"

"Jamie asked us to meet him in his office. Did you not hear him?"

"Shit. I'm coming!"

Villanelle: You will be, later. *winky face emoji*

Eve: I really g2g. Jamie pissed. Bear pissed. 

Villanelle: GO! Leave the phone on.

Eve slides the phone back into her pocket and grabs her coffee mug, joining Jamie and Bear a few seconds later.

"Right, now that everyone is here and accounted for...," Jamie looks pointedly at Eve, "let's talk about what our assignments are for the today. Eve, how are you doing on the Iacobelli case?"

"I still have to connect a few dots but I've managed to narrow down the list of cities Antonin could be in and am now doing research on the aliases he has used in the past to see if he is trying to use any of the same ones currently."

"Alright, good. That's a start. Carolyn will be happy with that. Bear?"

"I'm tracking the offshore activity for the Karev account. Could be useful if Carolyn wants to take down Helen."

"It's Hélène," Eve interrupts.

"What?"

"It's pronounced Hélène. She was Villanelle's former toxic boss."

"Ah, so that's how you know how to say it," Bear smirks. Leaning towards Eve, "How is Villanelle?"

"She's great."

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"Okay, fine. So what?"

"You really like her, don't you?"

Jamie clears his throat and both Bear and Eve look up at him, non-apologetically.

"Although your love life is fascinating and we're both very happy for you, let's get down to business, yeah?"

"Yes," Eve replies.

"Any questions?"

"No."

"Get on it with it. Bear? Go make me some tea since you were the one who wanted to take the meeting off course."

"Yes, boss!," Bear exclaims, his lips twitching upwards as he winks at Eve and heads towards the kettle.

Eve sits down at her desk and discreetly pulls out her phone.

Villanelle: You're sexy when you speak French. Also, she was very toxic. She tried to make a move on me. *vomit face* Of course, I did not let her. That would have been cheating. And I was not interested.

Eve: Cheating??? On who?

Villanelle: YOU! 

Eve: But we weren't together then??

Villanelle: In my mind we were.

Eve: OH. Wow. 

Villanelle: Don't act so surprised.

Eve: Wait, SHE tried to make a move on YOU!? 

Villanelle: Yes...

Eve: You're telling me about this now??

Villanelle: Yes?

Eve: Let's talk more about that later. You know, I'm glad Carolyn still wants her dead. I'll kill her myself.

Villanelle: You're sexy when you're jealous.

Eve: I'm sexy all the time, according to you *winky face emoji* I'm not jealous, I'm upset that she would try to take advantage of you.

"Who are you texting?," Bear asks, staring at Eve from his chair.

"My mother."

"Your mother doesn't like texting. You're talking to Villanelle, aren't you?"

"No," Eve responds, placing her phone facedown on the desk, cheeks burning.

"Uh huh. Tell her I said hello."

"I won't," Eve retorts, booting up her computer and ignoring Bear's grin.

Five hours later...

Eve throws down her things by the door of her flat and removes her shoes before remembering her phone call with Villanelle.

"SHIT! I forgot you were on the phone!"

Eve glances at the phone screen and notices nine missed text messages from Villanelle. She holds the phone up to ear, noting that Villanelle is still connected, and starts talking.

"I'm home, are you there? V, can you hear me???"

Villanelle laughs and the smooth sound of her laughter makes Eve's body feel warm. "I'm here. I listened to you talking to that lady on the bus ride home. You were very patient with her."

Eve laughs, remembering the conversation. "She was glad to have someone to talk to."

"Her husband sounded nice."

"Yes."

"You said I was your girlfriend..."

"I did."

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Are we something else?"

"No, no. I like it. I like being someone's girlfriend."

"Okay. I just thought...you know, since we haven't really discussed it but we've been talking practically every day and...had sex that wasn't a one-time thing..."

"Eve, stop. It's fine. I like being your girlfriend. And the sex was definitely not one-time."

"Okay. Good."

"What are you doing now?"

"Sitting on the sofa. What have you been doing today?"

"I went to the farmer's market to buy some vegetables and fruit. Then I had to buy some items for this last assignment. Then I went for a run. Now I am going to shower and make dinner. We can watch a movie together later?"

"Yes. You decide. I'm going to shower again, too, and make some food."

"I'm going to get off the phone now."

"Okay. Call me later."

"Bye, girlfriend."

"Bye, girlfriend."

Eve hangs up smiling.

Two weeks later, Villanelle is going to carry out her last assignment which involves getting rid of a crooked politician who has been abusing his wife and cheating on her with a secretary who he also abuses. This time around, Villanelle doesn't mind the fact that she has to kill if it means ridding the world of one less abusive asshole. Eve doesn't mind either.

"Are you sure you want to stay connected with me today?"

"Yes. I want to make sure everything will be okay. I can just sit in your ear on that earpiece since you're working alone, right? Not that you need anyone to keep you safe but..."

"I want you to."

"You're okay with me hovering?"

"Yes, I like it," Villanelle replies softly, glancing over at Eve on her laptop screen. 

"What do you think?," Villanelle asks, turning around so Eve can glimpse her entire outfit. Villanelle is wearing a white button down shirt, black blazer, black trousers, and a black tie.

"You look amazing," Eve admits, admiring the way Villanelle can wear suits and make each outfit her own.

"Thank you."

"Your tie is a little loose though."

"Can you come here and tighten it for me?"

"Yes."

Villanelle grins and tightens her tie before turning towards her bed and lifting up the right leg of her trousers.

"What are you doing now?," Eve asks curiously.

"Strapping this dagger to my thigh."

"Oh, wow." Eve exhales.

Villanelle turns, eyebrows raised, noting the drop in Eve's voice. "Are you aroused?"

"Yes. Should I not be? Is that weird? Oh god, that's weird, isn't it."

"No. It's not weird. Speaking of arousal, one more week and then it's you, me, and your bed."

Eve swallows before Villanelle turns again and slips a gun into the waistband of her trousers. "For extra precaution," she explains sheepishly.

"Hey V?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that a glock in your pocket?"

"Shut up," Villanelle laughs before picking up a skinny dagger and sliding it down her right wrist, obviously securing it in place somehow.

"You're a very sexy agent," Eve says huskily, her eyes running up and down the entirety of Villanelle's body as Villanelle steps back from the laptop and picks up a burner phone.

"Keep looking at me like that and I will be a very sexy naked one." Villanelle checks the time and adds: "I have to go. Call me so I can put you on the earpiece."

"Okay, bye."

A few seconds later, Villanelle strides out of the building her room was in and heads in the direction of Hotel Amigo on Rue de l'Amigo where the politician and his wife are staying.

"Can you hear me?," Eve asks, her voice crackling a little through the earpiece.

"Uh hm," Villanelle replies, walking by a couple kissing in front of the Manneken Pis statue. Villanelle sneers at the placement of the couple and their selfie stick, sidestepping them as the boy pulls away from the girl so they can see the end result of their pose.

"What happened?"

"A boy and girl and their obscenely large selfie stick. I had to fight the urge to push them into the fountain."

"Oh, hush. You're incredibly romantic. If we were together, you'd oblige all of my desires to take photos together."

"That's because I like your selfie stick, nobody else's."

Eve guffaws at Villanelle's innuendo, "You like my selfie stick, huh?" 

Feeling emboldened by Villanelle's affirmative response, Eve asks (in her most seductive voice), "Should I buy a strap-on before you come home...?"

"Eve!!! You cannot say sexy things like that! I'm walking into the hotel now..."

Eve stops herself from laughing when her feelings of excitement are quickly replaced with fear and anxiety over Villanelle's current situation. She hears Villanelle greet someone in a flawless French accent and then she hears her walking. A few seconds later, a dinging sound notifies Eve that Villanelle must be stepping into an elevator. 

"Shit," Eve mumbles, pushing the phone closer to her ear as if doing so will provide her with any more information.

What seems like at least five whole minutes later, Eve hears Villanelle speaking French again. This time, her voice is low, her words are clipped, and Eve can detect excitement underlying her line of questioning.

"Don't be scared, the target is in my line of sight now. I'm tailing him into his hotel room."

"Be careful, please."

A few seconds later, Eve hears a door slam after a man's voice asks,"Ah, good, are you the bellhop coming to collect the luggage?"

Eve hears the slamming of a door and a muffled scream before the sound of a thud against a hard surface. Eve envisions Villanelle pushing the man's head into the top of a desk.

"Don't even think about screaming. If you scream, this tiny blade will introduce itself to your jugular vein, understand?"

"Uhmmm."

"Now, you have been a very big arsehole, haven't you? Don't squirm. It will just make things harder."

"MMMM!!!'

"I cannot hear you with the bedsheet between your teeth. I'm making you a drink and you are going to drink it and then you are going to go to sleep but before you do that, you will think of your wife and wish you had treated her better, won't you? You will also think of your secretary, the one you have taken advantage of multiple times, and wish she had bitten off your tiny dick when she had the chance. If she had, you wouldn't be here right now, kneeling in front of me, would you?"

The second Villanelle removes the gag from the man's mouth, he asks frantically, "Who sent you? Who are you???"

"Loaded question. Sign this note and then drink up or this blade will be at your throat in the next three seconds but I will make sure you don't die quickly."

"You bitch--"

"Ah ah ah. Don't even try to...ahhhh!"

Eve clutches her chest, heart beating fast, wondering what happened to Villanelle to make her gasp like that.

"Drink up or I swear the blade will go into your eye, not your throat, and you will die a very long, painful death."

Three minutes go by and Eve is now sweating, pacing the floor of her flat and trying to swallow down her desire to vomit.

"Good riddance, you piece of shit."

The second the door closes behind Villanelle, Eve yells: "Are you okay!? What happened?"

"Not now," Villanelle murmurs. "I have to go."

One hour later...

"WHAT HAPPENED!?," Eve yells into the phone when Villanelle calls her.

"He's dead. I poisoned him. Made sure a suicide note signed by him was found at the scene. The police are all over the place. Carolyn's team disconnected the security cameras before I went in."

Eve recognizes the dip in Villanelle's tone and asks her, gently, "Can we videochat?"

"Not tonight."

"Because you're injured?"

Silence.

"Oksana."

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Just a little stab wound."

"A little stab wound????!!!! Did you get any medical attention?????"

"No, I stitched it myself. It wasn't too bad."

Eve can hear the exhaustion in Villanelle's voice and her heart clenches.

"I'm okay. It's over. We can start our future now."

Eve tries to respond but realizes that Villanelle is crying.

"Hey, hey, listen to me. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry for not telling you this before. You did all of this hard work. You survived. You're coming back to me. Okay? And then we can watch movies and cook and go to farmer's markets and..."

"Buy some plants?"

"Yes."

"Play board games? I've always wanted to do that with someone."

"Yes."

"Go ice skating at the Rockefeller Center for Christmas?"

"And the tree lighting ceremony, too. If you wanted to."

"I do."

Eve smiles, thinking of how excited Villanelle will be at a tree lighting ceremony, and also thinking that Villanelle has probably never enjoyed events of that nature with anybody before. The thought makes her heart twitch.

"I can't wait to do all of these things with you," Eve adds.

"Me neither."

"You should rest? What time can I pick you up from Heathrow on Friday?"

"I will WhatsApp you the information tomorrow."

Villanelle sighs and her breath comes out ragged. Eve sighs, too, and decides to search for an airline ticket to Brussels so she can bring Villanelle back home herself.

"Hey V?," Eve asks. When Villanelle doesn't reply, Eve realizes she has fallen asleep. So she keeps her phone on, listening to Villanelle's snores, as she purchases an airline ticket.

"Fuck it," Eve whispers to herself, adrenaline coursing through her body. "I'm going to go to Brussels and pick up my girlfriend."

The next morning...

Eve, bleary-eyed and fatigued, stands outside of a hotel room with her bag and an empty go-to cup of coffee. Obtaining the information from Carolyn regarding Villanelle's whereabouts was no easy task, but Eve managed to get the information she needed. She knocks on the door, hesitant, suddenly extremely self-conscious with the way she looks. Cotton-mouthed, dressed in jeans, an old pair of Converse, and a sweatshirt, she feels like she is back in college and on the way to the campus library.

"Who is it?"

Eve's heart jumps at the sound of Villanelle's voice, her accent thick and voice groggy. Eve doesn't reply and can only smile when the door opens a few seconds later to a stunned Villanelle who is standing before her in gold silk pajama bottoms and no t-shirt. 

"Am I hallucinating?," Villanelle asks, her eyes traveling the entire length of Eve's body before landing on Eve's face.

Eve doesn't let Villanelle ask another question. She pushes herself through the doorway, sets down her bag, and shuts the door behind her. Heart hammering in her chest, she steps forward, her eyes noticing the bloodied gauze bandage below Villanelle's right breast.

"Hi," Eve whispers, snaking her arms around Villanelle's waist, careful not to press up against the stab wound.

"What are you doing here?," Villanelle asks, her voice tainted with amazement.

Eve smiles against Villanelle's neck, enjoying the feeling of Villanelle's hand running through her hair, her other hand gripping Eve's waist like she's afraid of leaving any space between their bodies.

"I'm here about a girl."

"Oh," Villanelle replies, breath catching in her throat.

When Eve pulls back, her eyes move from Villanelle's eyes and down to her lips.

"Can I kiss you now?," Villanelle asks, beating Eve to the question.

"I thought you'd never ask," Eve replies, her lips melting beneath Villanelle's as Villanelle pulls her towards the unmade bed.

A few seconds later, while Eve is beneath Villanelle, she notices the very obvious difference in speed in Villanelle's movements compared to her speed from their first night together.

"Wait-," Eve says, holding out her hand to stop Villanelle from kissing her again.

"Really, Eve? You're asking me this now, as I'm trying to unbutton your pants??"

Villanelle's pupils are dilated and Eve can feel the hum of excited, electric energy radiating off of her.

"Are you feeling okay??"

"Yeah," Villanelle replies before leaning on top of Eve and wincing. "I'm sorry, I just need to take a breath."

"Can you lie down next to me so I can check your wound?"

"Eveee, that is not something I want to hear when I am in the mood to have-," Villanelle starts to grumble but quickly concedes to Eve's request when Eve stares at her pointedly.

Villanelle flops onto her back and Eve sits up. 

"If your wound is infected in any way, it won't matter if you're in the mood or not, will it?," Eve teases, her tiny fingers lifting up the bandage and removing it.

"Not a bad stitching job, baby," Eve says, noticing the way Villanelle's lip turn up at her use of the term. "I just want to rub some soap and water solution over it. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Villanelle replies, closing her eyes and slowing down her breaths.

Eve crawls down the bed so as not to disturb Villanelle and rummages around in her bag for her travel first aid kit.

"Got you!," she exclaims triumphantly before retrieving the tape of gauze. She walks into the bathroom and gasps at the amount of bloody tissues in the bin. Turning her head, she sees tweezers on top of the bathroom counter. 

"You've lost quite a bit of blood?," Eve questions, grabbing a flannel from on top of the fresh towel rack and dousing it with a soap and water combination.

"And you look a little pale. Have you eaten anything??," Eve asks, sitting back down on the bed.

Eve's voice rises and she looks at Villanelle closely before swiping the flannel gently over the wound.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know it hurts. Just squeeze my other hand for me, okay?"

Villanelle groans and bites down on her bottom lip. 

"I have to put some antibiotic ointment on top of the stitches now. Just keep squeezing my hand."

Eve turns and grabs the tube of ointment from the First Aid kit, squeezing a small amount on top of the wound and running over it with her thumb. Then, Eve places a fresh piece of gauze on top of the wound and tapes both sides with surgical tape from the first aid kit.

"Hey, I know you're very exhausted. But I need you to stay awake so you can eat something. I'm ordering room service. Pancakes? Waffles? French toast?"

Villanelle doesn't reply but just nods.

"Pancakes it is then. And coffee."

Eve places an order for food and eagerly grabs the tray from the hotel employee half an hour later with a quick wave and smile.

"Baby," Eve asserts, knowing Villanelle will perk up with her tone, "can you sit up for me so I can help you eat some of this delicious food?"

"Yes," Villanelle replies, her eyes glazing over at the feast in front of her.

Ten minutes later, Villanelle is greedily gobbling down her stack of pancakes while also eyeing Eve's remaining waffle. When Eve notices her roving glance, she smiles and offers her plate to Villanelle.

"Really?," Villanelle asks, her eyes widening with disbelief (after all, nobody had ever shared their food with her before).

"All yours."

Villanelle takes a sip of coffee before finishing the rest of Eve's meal, closing her eyes from the pleasurable taste of the dishes.

"You should try and eat some fruit now?," Eve suggests, waving the bowl of fruit in front of Villanelle.

"Is my sexy nurse telling me I should eat fruit?," Villanelle replies, winking.

"Oho! I'm your nurse now? I clean up one wound and now I'm Eve Park, Head Nurse?"

"You changed your last name...?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised."

"I didn't want to hold onto my married name."

"You didn't like sounding like a sausage?"

Eve smacks Villanelle lightly on her shoulder and both women look at each other, their shoulders touching, as they lean against the headboard of the bed.

"I wanted a clean slate. For the future."

"For our future?"

"Yes."

"I've never been in anyone's future before."

"When I think of my future, I just see your face, over and over again. Remember?"

"I remember." Villanelle sets her and Eve's plates down on the tray and moves the tray to the table next to the bed. 

"Can I kiss you now?," Villanelle asks and Eve can't help but say yes as her body responds to the magnetic energy of Villanelle's body.

"We can slow down if you're in pain though, okay? I know we're both excited and we want to do this," Eve says, gesturing between her and Villanelle's bodies, "but we have time to do this and to catch up. I want you to heal so we can do a lot of this when we get back. The faster you heal, the more of this. Got it?"

"Uh huh," Villanelle responds. "Can you remove your pants please?"

Eve scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Were you even listening?"

"Yes. And your sweatshirt? And bra? And panties?"

By the time Eve has removed her clothes, Villanelle has also removed her trousers.

"Where did you get that scar?," Villanelle asks, her fingers grazing over a scar on Eve's lower left leg.

"From shaving. Three days ago."

"It looks like it hurt?"

"It looks worse than it was."

"And this bruise?," Villanelle asks, her hand hovering above a bruise on Eve's left upper thigh.

"I ran into a chair."

"Should I Eve-proof your flat when we get back there?," Villanelle asks, lying down on her back and letting Eve sit just below her hips.

"I've just felt a little lost these past few months," Eve shrugs, her eyes containing an emotion Villanelle hasn't seen in them recently.

"You missed me?," Villanelle asks, lifting her hand to caress Eve's cheek.

"Every day," Eve responds and suddenly she's crying, overwhelmed with all of the emotion she's been holding in the last few months.

"Hey, I'm right here. Look. I'm literally beneath you," Villanelle announces, waving her other hand over her and Eve's bodies.

"Can I just lie down next to you? I'm sorry, I know you want to have sex right now."

"Come here."

Eve lies down next to Villanelle and curls up next to her, kissing her bruised ribcage before sliding her arm around her waist and pulling the sheets over their intertwined bodies.

"I really like your hair," Villanelle says, one hand around Eve's shoulder and the other one, over Eve's arm.

"I know you do."

"I missed you, too. Your letters kept me going. And the video and text messages and e-mails."

"I'm really glad we kept communicating. I was afraid Carolyn wouldn't let us."

"She's a stick in the arse but I think she wants us to have a chance."

"Yeah...me too. You have so many old bruises on your body. I wish I could kiss them and make them disappear."

"You can kiss them all better, hm?" Villanelle presses her lips on top of Eve's head and squeezes Eve's arm.

"Yes. I am a nurse. That's my job."

Villanelle grins and looks down at the top of Eve's head. "Are you still crying? I can't see you."

Eve lifts her head to return Villanelle's gaze. "Not anymore." 

"Now what?"

"Now we talk. And you rest some more. I'll take a shower and get us some food. Carolyn made sure I'm sitting next to you on the flight back tomorrow so at least I don't have to worry about scouting the airline sites tonight. We can watch a movie and sleep early?"

"So no sex?"

"I don't think that's going to happen tonight," Eve grins, moving her body up the bed to give Villanelle a kiss. "But we tried, didn't we?"

"Mmmm. Tease."

"I prefer girlfriend, thank you very much."


End file.
